gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sean.shn
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the User talk:Cloudkit01 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:20, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Stop! Hey Sean. Please stop. Don't edit here if you are blocked for good. If you are recreating an account after being blocked on a wiki, that is considered "sockpuppetry" and you'd be blocked again. I'm just warning you. ( ) 18:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 STOP Do not try to impose your POV. The Pigalle is obviously named after the Parisian area, as in the description it is mentioned in the car's descript. Now stop or we'll report you for edit warring and sockpuppetry. RainingPain17 (talk) 10:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you even ignore smashbro8's warning to stop? I'm fully expecting this account to be blocked too, but I'll play along for a little bit, kid. The Pigalle name. You can clearly use Google, so here are a couple of things to search for: French red-light districts (since we know Rockstar has a tendency to name things with sexual connotations for their adult titles). Smurfynz (talk) 10:29, September 22, 2014 (UTC) You are younger than my own children so it is a valid expression from my perspective, you are a child. Smurfynz (talk) 10:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) : Plus you try to remove warnings on an admin page. You're definitely playing a dangerous game. RainingPain17 (talk) 10:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Wow, Just saw that, trying to remove a report against you. Give it up Sean. You need to go away, now. Smurfynz (talk) 10:44, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sean I've talked to you several times about this behavior and you continue to argue and edit war with others. I literally have washed my hands from dealing with you. How can you expect me to add you on Facebook and all when you've broken the major rules of not just this wiki, but Wikia community in general? This behavior is not acceptable. Sure, all of us have gotten in trouble at least once either on this wiki or another wiki. Shoot, I've been blocked twice on the Saints Row Wiki and never showed back up. However, the point that I'm saying is, we learn our lessons after receiving our punishment, which you are not learning at all. Last but not least, being blocked for infinite time isn't fun, so you should think about that. ( ) 11:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 For the record Since you seem to think I'm victimising you, I've just checked back in my history. I have been involved in a total of 4 edit disputes with you (under this ID and your previous ID), 2 of which (Pigalle and Buffalo S) I was simply backing up other users who had already reverted your incorrect edits in the absence of an official patroller. So that makes a total of 2 of your edits that I have taken the lead on reverting - Namely Dukes and Zion. Both of which I gave clear reasons for the undo action, one of which we discussed in talk. As stated earlier, I did personally think many of your other recent edits were marginal but I haven't touched them. In the same timeframe, I've had a couple of my own edits reverted and accepted these. It's probably too late for your future participation on this wiki, but all I can offer you is a piece of advice. Stop using your mental health as an excuse, I don't use my own condition as one. If you can't obey simple instructions from wiki admins and staff and abide by the rules they have put in place to ensure smooth operation of the wiki, then you need to move on to something else. Most of the contributors to this wiki want it to be a reliable source of factual information about the GTA series and we will continue to clean out anything that compomises that goal. Smurfynz (talk) 15:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) p.s. the S in my username stands for Sean.